


Art: Alt Cover for Eyes of the Sun

by sian1359



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The frontispiece for my story To Look Into The Eyes of the Sun in the 2011 ConStricted By Plot zine</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art: Alt Cover for Eyes of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The frontispiece for my story To Look Into The Eyes of the Sun in the 2011 ConStricted By Plot zine

[   
](http://s926.photobucket.com/albums/ad105/sian1359/covers%20and%20frontispieces/?action=view&current=eyesofthesun.jpg)


End file.
